Boys Will Be Boys
by SapphireBlueLuvsU
Summary: Just a kerfuffle including Moxiety and Logince... And deceit :)


Patton stood outside in the grass bubbling over with excitement. It was half an hour past midnight and three of the four Sander Sides were in the front lawn staring at the starry sky.

"Where's Virgil?" Roman wondered aloud, breaking the calm silence. "I want him to join me in my serenading."

"I believe he informed me that he would be around shortly." Logan replied, fiddling with the telescope in front of him.

Originally, he had been planning on star gazing by himself but, on the way out the door, he had accidentally woken Patton, who was very enthusiastic and insisted on joining him. During their squabble, Princey came stumbling tiredly after them, not wanting to miss whatever drama was going on. So, they just decided they would all go outside together and Logan had gone to get Virgil and Deceit.

"Hey, guys." Virgil murmured from behind them, rubbing his eyes blearily.

"Virgil!" Patton bounded over to him and enveloped Anxiety in a bear hug, pecking him gently on the lips. "We're so glad you're here!"

Virgil blushed from the attention and the warm glow he felt in his heart at Morality's words.

"Yeah, well, I happen to really like astronomy so…" he shrugged nonchalantly.

Logan glanced earnestly at Virgil. "I, as well."

"We know!" Roman called from further down the yard, earning himself an amused glare from the logical side.

Logan turned to the anxious aspect, ignoring his boyfriend. "Would you happen to know anything about telescopes?" he asked, his tone cautious and unsure.

Virgil cooly met his gaze. "I would."

"Come join me then." Logan smiled, visibly easing up a bit.

"Sure."

Anxiety rolled his eyes good naturedly at Patton's beaming face and went to sit next to Logic, tilting the telescope closer to him.

"Is Deceit coming, Virge?" Patton asked, sitting next to him and wrapping an arm around the anxious one's waist.

"He told me he wasn't so, I'm assuming that means-"

Virgil's answer was interrupted by a violent poof of green smoke and a dark, caped figure stepped out from within the fumes. "It isn't I, Deceit Sanders, here to join you in your stargazing."

"Cool." Princey whispered at the dishonest side's sudden appearance.

"Hi, Deceit!" Morality smiled.

Deceit grinned, widely, back. "Hello, Patton."

The two aspects shook hands and Deceit went on his way over to Roman.

"He still makes me shiver." Virgil muttered bitterly to his partner. "He did such awful things to you, Patton. How can you stand to be near him?"

"I think everyone deserves a second chance." he answered. "Besides, he's been nothing but kind to me ever since. Give it some time, Virgil. I'm sure he'll grow on you."

"Hm." Anxiety harrumphed and continued assisting Logan.

The group fell into a companionable quiet for a good five minutes, allowing the crickets to chirp joyfully and the frogs to croak softly, uninterrupted…

...Until, "No!"

Roman was staring in disbelief at the three sides, Logan Patton and Virgil, sitting together peacefully and taking turns gazing at the sky.

"Virgil was supposed to help me!" the royal aspect complained. "The stars are just begging to be sung to and he makes for a spectacular bass."

"Who me?" the cowled side blurted. "What about Deceit? We all can sing, you know."

"Yeah but…" Roman began. "I mean, he can join in too, but…"

"Why are you all being so nice to me?" Virgil blinked in confusion, addressing everyone.

"Why would we be especially nice to you?" Logan asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, clearly puzzled.

Virgil gave him a funny look and everyone went silent.

"I said something wrong again, didn't I?" Logic asked quietly.

"N-Not entirely!" Patton insisted quickly. "I think what you were trying to say is 'Why would anyone need to do that to you, Virgil? We all love you and we just can't understand why you don't see it like that!'"

"Yes." Logan grinned at the grass, pushing his glasses higher up his nose. "Much appreciated, Patton."

"Well, thanks for that, Logan" Anxiety smirked good naturedly. "Just forget about it."

"Virgiiiiiiiiiiil…" Roman drawled, sighing in frustration.

"Yes, Princey?" he answered sounding just as annoyed.

"Erm, Ro," Logan put in. "I don't think Virgil wants to-"

"Logan. I love you, but I'm trying to do something right now." Creativity interjected. "Please, Virgil?"

"Please what?"

"Please come here."

"Fine."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"

"I said fine."

Raising an eyebrow, Virgil apologized to Logan and Patton and made his way over to the fanciful side who pulled him down to the ground and murmured something in his ear.

"What do you think they're whispering about?" Morality asked suddenly into Logan's hair.

"Patton!" the brain hissed. "Don't do that! You startled me."

"Oh." Patton whispered. "Sorry."

He turned away from Logan and waved at Roman who was looking back at the pair by the telescope.

"Ugh, Roman!" they heard Virgil grumble as Deceit forcefully turned the prince around. "Do you have no self control?"

"But th-" Creativity started to say.

"Shhh!" Deceit chuckled. "What are we singing?"

"How about 'Kiss the Girl' from the Little Mermaid?" Roman suggested. "You can start and we'll join in."

"Fine." Virgil nodded, took a deep breath, and began. "There you see him sittin' there across the way…"

"Logan," Patton nudged him as Roman and Deceit joined Anxiety in the song.

"Yes, Patton?"

"He's so adorable…"

Logan smiled. "Yes. Yes, he is."

It never occurred to either of them that the were both talking about different people.

It was four in the morning when the group decided to head back to bed.

Virgil carried a sleeping Patton in his arms and Roman helped Logan with his telescope while Deceit exited with another green poof of smoke.

In the hallway, the two couples went their own separate paths.

Roman grabbed Logan's hand and led him to his room despite the logical side's protests about putting his equipment away and Virgil took Patton to his room, laughing at his boyfriend's delicate snores.

In bed, Virgil smiled and decided he was glad he had sacrificed a few hours of sleep to hang out with his friends as he cuddled against Patton's sleeping form and, unbeknownst to him, Logan was thinking the same thing.

* * *

 **A.N.** _So this is super random and has no plot at all... It's definitely not great compared to the other stuff I do... But here! I hope you can enjoy this... Whatever it is. Shout out to_ Claressia Heronstairschild for recomending I do Moxiety. _If any of you have any suggestions for more stories I can write, just let me know. Also, if you have any fandoms you would like me to write for, I can't guarantee that I know what it's about, but I will definitely look into it... Like, I still need to get into Heathers... Anyways, thanks for reading._


End file.
